


An (un)welcome back party.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Erica saves Franky from something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An (un)welcome back party.

Erica had been nervous of letting Franky back onto the compound after a long five weeks in the slot. Things had changed; Jacs had taken almost complete control of the women. Only her hatred of the younger woman hadn’t changed. The governor wasn’t stupid; one of these two was bound to strike the other, it was just a question of who got to the other first. Erica couldn’t pretend she wasn’t worried for Franky’s safety. Who would be there to protect her when she reappeared? And Franky was stubborn, she didn’t seem to be able to help herself when it came to pissing Jacs off. Erica just wished the prisoner knew when to keep her trap shut.

Franky wasn’t one to show her nerves, and so she didn’t coming back into the compound. Kim greeted her enthusiastically as ever and Boomer was more than glad to have her leader back. None of them knew what Jacs had planned but they knew there would be something. There was always something. Despite their worried warnings, Franky insisted she needed to work out in the gym and left the two of them behind. They’d never stray too far and would always keep their eye on Jacs and her crew but of course, sometimes that just wasn’t enough.  
“Does Franky know?” Liz asked Bea, finally able to visit her in medical.  
Bea shook her head, “I wanted to tell her, I told Doreen to get her but she wouldn’t.”  
Liz swore. She knew she couldn’t let this happen, not after she’d seen what had happened to Sally Ann. She also knew she didn’t have the social or physical power to stop it; so what else could she do?

“Come in,” Erica called, tapping her pen on the desk as Liz entered, “Liz, what is it?”  
Liz was anxious; that much was obvious, she was wringing her hands nervously.  
“Liz??” Erica repeated, assuming this would be something to do with the top dog war.  
“It’s Franky,” Liz managed to get out.  
Erica felt her body tense up, “What about Franky, Liz?”  
Liz sighed; she knew what the right thing to do was, “Jacs has…a plan for her.”  
“What kind of plan?” Erica asked.  
There was no subtle way to say it, “They’re going to rape her.”  
Erica dropped her pen without even realising it and stood up, heading straight for the door.

“Miss me?” Franky said, smirk on her face, showing off more confidence than she felt. The truth was she was cornered now by three of them and she’d put herself in the situation, telling Kim and Boomer not to worry so much. Why hadn’t been smart enough to see this coming? But now Jac’s croons had her in this shitty situation, one of them holding her while the other traced a screwdriver down her shirt. She began to zone out; something she’d always been good at and a useful defence mechanism in moments when people were hurting her. 

She was only pulled out of it when the door opened, and it wasn’t Boomer and it wasn’t Kim. It was so much worse. It was Erica, shouldered by Will and Fletch.  
“Right, you three out now,” Erica ordered and the boys escorted them away as Erica approached Franky, stepping over the screwdriver on the ground, shivering as she spotted it, “Are you okay?”  
Franky nodded, “Yeah, all good. You shouldn’t have come, Erica.”  
“Are you kidding? And let them…hurt you?” She couldn’t even bring herself to say the word.  
“Yeah and now you’re going to be public enemy number one, Erica, don’t you get that? You’ve put yourself in a dangerous position.”  
“Well, that’s my job, Franky, to protect the women.”  
“Well, what about protecting yourself?” Franky snapped.  
“You’re welcome by the way,” Erica said, getting annoyed.  
Franky sighed, “I’m sorry. Thank you, I just don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”  
“And I couldn’t let you get hurt because of me,” Erica stated steadily.  
Franky nodded.  
“Did they…hurt you?” Erica feared the answer, as she stepped closer to the prisoner, surveying her.  
Franky shook her head, “No. No. Your timing was perfect.”  
Erica nodded, “Okay, good, let’s get you back to the compound then.”  
Franky nodded, “Thank you, Erica. Really, I mean it.”  
The governor looked at the prisoner in front of her. Even now, Franky managed to looked strong, defiant but Erica knew she must be feeling…something.  
“It’s okay. But can’t you see where this war is getting you? I just don’t want to see you get hurt…or worse.”  
“You don’t know what it’s like in here, Erica. I can’t just bow down to that old hag – “  
“God, Franky, is it worth your life?”  
Franky shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe.”  
Erica shook her head, “You owe me, Franky.”  
“Don’t pull that shit on me Erica, I don’t do favours.”  
“Yet I seem to keep doing them for you all the time; tutoring you, putting in a good word for you to continue your education, now this.”  
“And here I was thinking you believed in me,” Franky said quietly.  
“Oh shut up, you know I believe in you, you idiot. That’s why I want to see you survive your sentence, not die over some pathetic power struggle.”  
Franky was surprised at the honesty of the conversation, “Today was a mistake okay? I underestimated Jacs, I sent Boomer and Kim away. I’ll be smarter, I swear.”  
Erica sighed, “Well that’s a start, I guess.”


End file.
